Playing In The Rain
by LBx
Summary: 121 shounen ai. Duo plays in the rain and certain events follow.


~looks around and grins sheepishly~ Since I haven't had time to work on/update Waiting For Tomorrow, I decided to upload this fic. It's one of the first Gundam Wing fics I ever wrote, and I had it ready to upload incase I got a lot of homework. I like to update my fics frequantly, and I hate that I'm not getting time too. So, I hope you enjoy this while waiting for my other fics. (I should really write one about snow, since it snowed yesterday, ne?)  
  
Warnings: 1x2x1 shounen ai, OOC-ness.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but you already knew that, ne?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo Maxwell let out a childish giggle and turned his face towards the roaring heavens. His black hood fell off his head, allowing his golden braid to tumble down his back. Duo closed cobalt eyes, a peaceful smile spreading over his face. The fifteen year old looked more like a small child in his black raincoat and knee-high boots. As another crash of thunder echoed overhead, the teen splashed through a puddle.  
  
"Duo-kun?"  
  
Turing, the boy saw Quatre standing in the doorway of the safehouse. Duo grinned and waved to his friend.  
  
"Hey Quat-chan! Come on out, the weather's great!"  
  
"Demo Duo-kun, what if you catch a cold? We have a mission coming up . . ."  
  
"Oh stop worrying, I am Shinigami!"  
  
Duo let out a manical laugh as a boom of thunder shook the air again.  
  
"Kuso! Get in here, you braided baka!" Heero appeared behind Quatre, barking out at Duo.  
  
Duo made a face. "Aw, Hee-chan . . ."  
  
"Now." Heerp ordered. "Even Shinigami can get sick."  
  
Smiling brightly, Duo replied "Heero! I never knew you cared! Everything with you is always mission, mission, mission."  
  
Heero scowled and marched off.  
  
"So stubbern, I like that!" Duo laughed and bounced towards the safehouse.  
  
"Duo-kun? Why do you always push Heero-kun?"  
  
"Push him? I don't push him."  
  
Quatre sighed. "Yes, you do. You and Heero-kun are partners. You're vital to the mission."  
  
A frown flickered over Duo's face.  
  
"Like I said, it's always the mission with him." He muttered quietly. "Just once I wish he'd lighten up."  
  
Quatre handed his friend a towel. "You'd better go dry off. Wufei is meditating, and Trowa is reading. I think Heero was going to check if we had a mission yet."  
  
Duo gratefully took the towel. "Arigato Quat-chan. I'll be upstairs."  
  
The American began to unbraid his hair as he walked up the steps. The golden waves cascaded over the dark rain coat he still sported. Reaching the top, Duo decided to look in on Heero before going to his own room.  
  
Heero sat on the floor, clicking away on his lap top. Duo watched Heero's fingers slide over the keys with ease, mentally cursing the missions. That's all Heero ever had time for. Would it kill him to have fun for a change?  
  
Noticing one of his many hair brushes on the desk, Duo picked it up and started to brush his hair. He walked over and sat on Heero's bed, eyes glued on the other boy. Heero hadn't even acknowledged his presense.  
  
"So, do we have a mission?" questioned Duo.  
  
When Heero didn't answer Duo made a face. He was so focused on that stupid computer.  
  
"Did Dr. J send you anything?" Duo tried again.  
  
Still no answer. This time Duo didn't mask his annoyence.  
  
"Shimatta, Heero! If you didn't want to talk, you could've just said so! All you care about is the mission!"  
  
"The mission is important." Heero spoke without breaking his rhythmic typing.  
  
"Important, hai. Demo, not our lives! You are allowed to do other things. Kuso, just forget it. It's not like you'll change your ways or anything."  
  
Duo tossed the brush onto the floor beside Heero and stormed out of the room.  
  
The Japanese pilot blinked and gazed intently at the hair brush. He picked it up, pluking a few of Duo's golden hairs from it. Heero sat there for a moment, running his fingers over the silky strands. Although he hated to admit it, Duo had a point.  
  
Slamming his lap top shut, Heero rose from the floor. He headed towards Duo's room, gently tapping the brush against the palm of his hand.  
  
Duo was haunched over his desk, head resting on his arms. When Heero entered his eyes drifted opened to look at the stern-faced boy. Heero was surprised to see the exhausted expression on his friend's face. Where was the cheerful Shinigami they all knew?  
  
"Sit back." Heero ordered gruffly. He walked around behind Duo and knelt on the floor. Reaching out, the Wing pilot began to run the brush through Duo's hair.  
  
Slightly stunned, Duo felt his eyes shut at the unusual pleasure of someone else brushing his hair. Heero's touch was surprisingly gentle, and he took care in combing out the tangles.  
  
" . . . Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Duo let out a purr and tipped his head back. Smirking, Heero ran his fingers through the long hair drapping over his knees.  
  
"You ever played in the rain?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Guess not. You should."  
  
Violet orbs watched the rain longingly through the window. The two teens were silent for a moment, the only sound the pitter-patter of the water droplets outside.  
  
"Will you play in the rain with me Hee-chan?"  
  
Prussian eyes remained emotionless. They drifted from Duo, to the window, then back to the boy in the chair.  
  
"Onegai Hee-chan?"  
  
"We could get sick."  
  
"We won't."  
  
Duo turned in the chair, leaning his arms and head on the back. He shot Heero a sly grin as he waited for the Perfect Soldier's response.  
  
"Duo . . ."  
  
"Onegai?"  
  
Reaching out, Duo ran his fingers through the brown mop on Heero's head. Then he let his hand slid down the Japanese boy's jaw line and tipped up his chin. Heero's expression never changed, but Duo swore he saw his prussian eyes soften a bit.  
  
". . . Duo . . ." Heero sighed. ". . . Alright."  
  
Duo jumped up from the chair, grabbing Heero's arms. Quickly he had pulled the boy to the front hall, tossing him a matching black raincoat and boots before Heero could change his mind.  
  
The dark skies didn't dampen Shinigami's mood. He laughed as he entered the outside world again, beginning to dance around on the driveway. Heero stood on the porch, slightly dumbfounded.  
  
"Hee-chan! Come on!"  
  
When Heero didn't move, Duo came over and began to push the boy out from under the sheltered porch. The rain washed over Heero like a cold shower. Shivering, the Japanese youth wondered what his friend found so enjoyable in a thunder storm. Suddenly Heero felt Duo pounce on him and they fell to the ground. Duo rolled on the grass in a peal of laughter.  
  
"Nani, Duo?"  
  
Violet orbs sparkled.  
  
"Are you having fun Hee-chan?"  
  
" . . . "  
  
Heero went to get up, only to have Duo climb onto his stomach. Well, more like straddle his stomach and claim it as a seat.  
  
"You gotta stay where you are Hee-chan. Relax."  
  
/Relax? Yeah right./  
  
Gazing up at Duo, Heero stiff lips twitched upwards into a small smile.  
  
/He looks so peaceful, not like moments ago in his room. But is that all a mask? Is there more to Duo Maxwell?/  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Duo seemed puzzled for a moment. Then he let out a giggle.  
  
"Hee-chan, of course I'm alright. What makes you think I'm not?"  
  
"In your room, you looked tired and annoyed when I came in."  
  
There, in his eyes. Heero saw a glimpse of saddness and pain, but amusement replaced those emotions as fast as they had arrived.  
  
"Must have been from the rain, ne?"  
  
Rolling off of Heero, Duo lay on the wet ground beside him.  
  
"Duo, you're going to get your hair all muddy." Heero warned.  
  
The American youth smiled. True, he hadn't had time to rebraid it.  
  
"Then I'll have to take a shower, I suppose." He leaned over. "Would you help me wash it Hee-chan?" Duo whispered.  
  
/Breath!/ Heero's mind commanded.  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"You heard me." Duo's grin widened. "Would you?"  
  
A faint blush began to creep over Heero's Asian features. Duo giggled at the sight.  
  
"Hee-chan, you're blushing!"  
  
/Shimatta! Cover Yuy!/  
  
Heero let out a growl. He lunged at Duo, who shrieked as they rolled on the grass. Pinning the American to the ground, Heero felt his heart begin to hammer.  
  
/What am I doing?/  
  
Duo's fingers trailed over Heero's wet skin. He flicked a droplet off the Japanese boy's nose, then rested his hand on a smooth cheek.  
  
"Heero . . ."  
  
At the sound of his full name Heero blinked. Gone was the annoying Hee-chan and in it's place was a murmured Heero. Deciding he liked both, Heero looked down at Duo.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
There was that smile again.  
  
"Thanks for playing with me. No one usually wants to be out in the rain."  
  
It was then that Heero realized the storm had ended. Already sunlight was breaking through the clouds as they retreated to another area.  
  
"It was, fun. Arigato Duo."  
  
"You had fun? I'm glad."  
  
/Breath Yuy, remember?/ Heero's mind sneered as the Japanese boy drowned himself in violet pools.  
  
It was like Heero was in a trance. He raised a hand and let it glide over Duo's pale skin. He ran his fingers over Duo's soft cheeks, then let them rest on his lips.  
  
/So soft, I want to- I wonder if-/  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Duo bit his lip. He wanted to say 'would you kiss me?' but the Japanese boy would probably take off with a grunt. Heero felt his mouth open. He began to speak, although not really registering what he was saying. However, Duo seemed delighted at Heero's words and nodded shyly.  
  
Then they were kissing. Soft and gentle at first, but soon more eager and hungry. The rays of sunlight warmed Heero's back and he heard Duo moan as he pushed his tongue further into the American's mouth. Slender arms embraced him, inching off the raincoat. Heero's bare arms were exposed to the air, and he sat up, bringing Duo with him. The American's legs slid around his companion's waist, and eager hands snuck under Heero's tanktop.  
  
Finally pulling back to breath, the two gasped for air.  
  
"Duo . . ."  
  
/What just happened? Was that good, or bad? I can't get attatched to anyone. I'm a soldier, but then so is Duo./  
  
"Hee-chan, are you alright?" Duo asked. He leaned his head against Heero's chest and hugged the other boy tightly.  
  
"I-I'm just . . . surprised."  
  
"At what?"  
  
"At what just happened."  
  
Heero saw the hurt return to Duo's eyes. The sorrow and pain stayed this time.  
  
"Didn't you want to kiss me?" The American questioned in a small voice. "You asked, but was I not good enough? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Tears were brimming in the violet orbs. Heero brushed them away with a faint smile.  
  
"It wasn't you. I just never thought I could have feelings for another like I have for you."  
  
Duo brightened again.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Hai. Doushite?"  
  
Shaking his head, Duo's long hair waved behind him.  
  
"No reason."  
  
Heero smiled. He pressed their foreheads together and gave Duo a sly look. "Still up for that shower?"  
  
Duo hopped up.  
  
"Last one inside has to scrub!" He called with a laugh.  
  
Heero smirked. "You're on."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ Owari ~~~~~~ 


End file.
